2 Chocolates
by Haccha May
Summary: Gumi benci valentine. Tapi... Gumi suka Gumiya. Gumi mau memberinya coklat, tapi Gumiya tidak suka pada perempuan yang memberinya coklat. Bagaimana ini? / a late valentine fic / MiyaGumi /


Beberapa hari lagi _valentine_ akan tiba.

Hari _valentine_, atau bisa dibilang hari kasih sayang, hari di mana para perempuan memberikan coklat yang mereka beli –atau mereka buat sendiri kepada laki-laki yang disukai oleh mereka. Hari dimana rasa sayang dan cinta bertebaran di mana-mana, membawa kebahagiaan bagi banyak orang, dan kesengsaraan bagi para _jomblo ngenes _–oke jangan hajar _author_nya.

Di sinilah gadis itu berada, di sebuah SMA ternama di Tokyo, tengah menghadap jendela sembari menghela napas dongkol lantaran telinganya panas mendengar kata "_valentine_" yang kerap diucapkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Cih, persetan dengan _valentine._"

Namanya adalah Nakajima Gumi. Dia adalah gadis yang terkenal _gloomy_ di kelasnya. Diketahui sangat membenci yang namanya _valentine_. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat pendiam, namun saat dia membuka mulutnya, maka yang akan keluar dari mulutnya adalah kata-kata sarkastik yang menusuk. Namun parasnya yang ayu nan lembut itu membuatnya terkenal di kalangan para laki-laki.

Si hijau itu menyalin catatan milik teman sebangkunya di buku catatan miliknya –tadi dia ketiduran saat pelajaran matematika. Sebenarnya banyak yang tertidur saat kelas matematika –salahkan guru kolot yang mengajar dengan cara yang sangat membosankan –oh ayolah, guru itu bahkan tidak tahu kalau sepertiga muridnya telah tertidur pulas di bangku mereka karena 'dongeng pengantar tidur' yang dibacakan olehnya dengan khidmat.

"Makasih, nih." Dengan ketus Gumi menyerahkan buku bersampul plastik itu ke teman sebangkunya –yang lebih terlihat seperti saudaranya. Pemuda yang memiliki paras tampan itu menerima buku miliknya dengan cengiran di wajahnya. "Sama-sama, Gumi-_chan_!"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikan seperti itu."

Namanya adalah Megpoid Gumiya. Wajahnya sekilas mirip dengan Gumi, padahal mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Kebalikan dari Gumi, Gumiya adalah pemuda dengan watak yang menyenangkan dan tampak selalu ceria juga kekanakan. Sama seperti Gumi, dia juga digandrungi oleh kalangan pria –maksudnya wanita. Walaupun tidak sepopuler beberapa kawannya yang memiliki wajah lebih tampan, dia cukup menarik perhatian para perempuan di SMA itu.

"_Iie_, aku mau memanggilmu Gumi-_chan_ saja!" Gumiya mencubit kasar pipi Gumi.

"Menjijikan! Aku benci kau dan semua perlakuanmu!"

Suka sih. Gumi sebenarnya suka dipanggil seperti itu oleh Gumiya. Dia juga suka kok pipinya dicubit. Sangat suka malahan. Pokoknya apa yang Gumiya lakukan padanya, pasti Gumi suka. Gumi suka apapun yang Gumiya lakukan, Gumi suka Gumiya. Dan... Tidak ada yang tahu kalau si _gloomy_ yang selalu _bad mood_ ini suka pada teman sebangkunya. Bahkan Gumiya sekalipun.

Ih Gumiya, kamu nggak peka ya.

Gumi, kamu juga, nggak jujur sih.

* * *

**Vocaloid © Yamaha corp**

**2 Chocolates © Haccha May**

**WARNING!**

**membosankan, pendek, nggak enak diliat, bahasa campuran, romance nggak berasa, maybe some typos, aneh, super duper late fic dan lain-lain**

**Rate : Teen (karena beberapa bahasa kasar dan lain-lain)**

**Pair : GUMI x GUMIYA | Slight Len x Rin**

**Don't like, don't read. Simple right?**

* * *

"Ahhh kyaaa! _Valentine_ sebentar lagi! Aku tidak sabar!"

"Aku ingin memberi coklat kepada Len-_senpai_!"

"Ma-mana boleh! Len-_senpai_ kan sudah punya pacar!"

"Ah nggak apa-apa! Apa bagusnya sih Rin-_senpai_ itu? _Cakepan_ juga aku!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Apa bagusnya' hah?!"

"KYAAAAHHH RIN-_SENPAI GOMEN_!"

"Hngggg aku harus buat coklat besok!"

"Ayo bertaruh siapa yang akan dapat coklat paling banyak, Len-_senpai_!"

"Dengar ya, Piko, _kouhai_ku sayang, pasti aku dapat lebih banyak! Walaupun aku ini sudah punya pacar, FG-ku itu masih setia!"

". . . Dan aku yang akan memakan semua coklat milik Len. Ya kan, _**sayang**_?"

"I-iya, Rin."

"Ah, tapi aku sedang _menggaet_ Furukawa Miki, _kouhai_ yang masih kelas satu itu lho."

Gumi menutup telinganya kesal saat berjalan melewati lorong sekolah. Semua orang membicarakan _valentine_. '_Ada apa dengan hari _valentine_?! Persetan dengan valentine!_'

Ada apa dengan _valentine_? Apa itu salah? Kalau menurut Gumi, ya. Hari kasih sayang adalah hal yang menjijikan menurutnya. Ia jijik dengan hal-hal seperti 'Aku suka kamu', atau 'Jadilah pacarku', dan semacamnya. Membuatnya ingin muntah. Kalau memang suka, kenapa tidak langsung menikah saja?! Oh, mereka masih SMA, Gumi juga masih berpikir tentang pernikahan atau semacamnya –tunggu, 'semacamnya'?! Maksudnya nikah siri begitu?

Bukan. Kembali ke topik utama.

Gadis berambut pirang pendek menepuk pundak Gumi semangat. "Gumicchi. Kau mau buat coklat nggak sama aku?" Bisiknya.

Rin Kamine. Dia adalah teman terdekat Gumi, mereka berteman sejak Sekolah Dasar. Rin tahu betul sifat Gumi yang selalu _galau_ itu, dan si kuning ini berencana membuat temannya merasakan yang namanya 'cinta masa muda'. Gumi tidak pernah bisa menolak ajakan Rin, si hijau itu hanya mengangguk datar, mengikuti langkah Rin keluar dari sekolah menuju toko kue.

"Kalian pulang duluan saja Len, Piko -_chan_. Aku mau main sama Gumicchi. _Jaa_!"

"_Jaa_ –hei tunggu, JANGAN PANGGIL AKU –_CHAN_! AKU INI LAKI-LAKI, RIN-_SENPAI_!"

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong mereka sudah pulang sekolah.

**~2 Chocolates~**

Gumi membungkus coklat buatannya. Ada 2 buah. Rin menatapnya dengan heran. "Lho? Tahun lalu kan cuma bikin satu. Buat siapa?"

Gadis hijau itu memutar bola matanya, berkata, "Bukan urusanmu." Dengan sedikit guratan merah di pipinya, kemudian memasukkan kedua bungkus coklat itu ke dalam tasnya dengan kasar. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Rin menyadari arti dari kelakuan Gumi yang agak aneh sejak tadi. "HAYOOO BUAT SIAPAAA?"

"Di-diam kau!"

Rin _nyengir_ kuda. Gumi memalingkan wajahnya kesal lantaran tidak suka dengan ke_kepo_an Rin yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu.

"Buat... AH SUDAHLAH, KAU PASTI TAHU!"

Wajah Gumi sekarang sudah semerah tomat yang siap untuk dipanen, membuat Rin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Rin membayangkan hal-hal aneh seperti Gumi yang menyatakan cinta kepada orang yang disukainya –tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Gumiya, sambil bilang "Aku suka kamu, jadilah pacarku!" lalu mereka berdua berciuman di koridor sekolah. Membuat Gumi bertambah kesal karena dia tahu Rin sedang membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Harapanmu terlalu tinggi, Rinny. Aku tidak akan menyatakan cinta kepada Gumiya."

Dan dua kalimat itu sukses menghentikan tawa gila Rin, digantikan dengan seruan kecewa. "YAAAAHHH! KENAPAAA?!" Lalu gadis yang menyandang status sebagai pacar dari seorang pemuda bernama Kagamine Len itu melakukan atraksi senam lantai alias bergulingan di lantai, bayangannya telah hancur berantakan.

"Lagipula aku tidak akan memberikan coklat itu kepadanya secara terang-terangan."

Hancur. Rin hancur.

"_Kokoro_ ini hancur, Gum. Hancur sehancur hancurnya."

"_Sekarepmu_ lah."

* * *

Hari yang dibenci oleh Gumi akhirnya tiba. _Valentine_.

Siang itu saat istirahat, di sekolah. Gumi hanya bisa memandangi sebungkus coklat di atas mejanya dengan sayu. Beberapa teman sekelasnya yang kebetulan melihat langsung ramai menanyakan untuk siapa coklat itu. Dengan santai Gumi membuka bungkus coklat itu lalu melahapnya, membuat teman perempuannya terheran-heran.

"Tentu saja untuk diriku sendiri. Kalian pikir aku merayakan _valentine_? Cih, persetan dengan _valentine_."

Dan seruan kecewa menggema di kelas itu. Gumiya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Gumi hanya tertawa kecil. "Ih sayang banget kali, mending coklatnya buat aku sini~"

"_Ogah_. Habisin dulu tuh punyamu." Gumi mencibir.

Sebenarnya coklat yang tadi itu untuk Gumiya. Ya, untuk Gumiya. Kenapa Gumi memakannya? Bodohkah dia? Tentu saja tidak. Dia menyimpan satu lagi –dan yang itu benar-benar untuk Gumiya, dia tidak akan memakannya lagi.

Setiap tahun Gumi membuat coklat bersama Rin –dan setiap tahun pula coklat itu dimakannya seorang diri. Tapi sepertinya kali ini tidak...

Gumi melirik ke arah meja sebelahnya dan menghitung sesuatu di atas meja itu. Delapan. Delapan coklat yang bertumpuk di meja Gumiya. Beberapa telah Gumiya bagikan kepada teman-teman sekelasnya. Yah, sungguh baik hati pemuda itu, membagikan coklat pemberian para _fangirls_-nya kepada teman-temannya. Dan bahkan Gumiya belum memakan satupun coklat-coklat tersebut.

Gumi masih merenung, memikirkan cara yang bagus untuk memberikan coklatnya kepada Gumiya. Ia tidak ingin memberikannya secara terang-terangan. Meminta Rin yang memberikannya? Len akan menghabisi Gumiya. Atau minta agar anak laki-laki yang memberikannya?

Ah, Gumi tidak mau orang yang disukainya dicap sebagai homoseksual.

Gadis itu memijit keningnya frustasi. Ia tidak tahu kalau memberikan coklat akan sesulit ini. Andai saja ada sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan perantara...

Ada.

Gumi melirik sekilas tas milik Gumiya. '_Bagus!_'. Gumi tinggal menunggu Gumiya keluar, lalu memasukkan coklat itu tanpa dilihat oleh siapapun. Mudah bukan? Ya, sangat mudah jika Gumiya keluar. Masalahnya, pemuda hijau itu bukan tipe orang yang suka bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan keluar sendirian, pasti dia akan meminta Gumi untuk menemaninya. Kembali Gumi memijit keningnya.

"Ah, Gumi-_chan_. Mau jalan-jalan sebentar nggak?" Gumiya menepuk pundak Gumi yang sedang _bengong_, membuat gadis itu tersentak. "Emm... Boleh." Mengangguk, gadis itu menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu, kemudian ia ditarik olehnya menuju atap sekolah. Tidak lupa Gumi mengantungi coklatnya tadi.

"Haaaaahh~ Angin di atap sekolah memang menyejukkan!" Gumiya melompat ringan lalu berbaring di atas sana, Gumi hanya mengikuti saja, duduk di samping Gumiya.

Yah, terkadang mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan duduk di atap sekolah sambil berbincang ringan, hal itu cukup membuat Gumi senang. Namun kali ini situasinya lain. Gumi harus memberikan coklatnya. Harus.

"Ah, menyebalkan sekali. Aku sebenarnya tidak suka pada perempuan yang memberikanku coklat, mereka sangat mengganggu. Makanya tadi aku tidak memakan coklat-coklat itu sama sekali." Masih dalam posisi berbaring, Gumiya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, menjadikan bantal untuk kepalanya. Dan dia memulai curhatnya–

"Mereka pikir aku tertarik sama mereka? Kenal juga tidak. Huh."

Nyali Gumi ciut. Mendengar bahwa Gumiya tidak suka pada perempuan yang memberinya coklat membuatnya ragu.

"Pokoknya aku nggak akan menerima coklat lagi dari perempuan manapun. Titik."

Gumi menyerah. Ia segera membuka bungkus coklat yang dibawanya dan dimakannya dengan perlahan. Gumiya yang melihatnya tersentak lalu bangun dari posisinya yang semula berbaring menjadi duduk. "Eeeeeh?! Itu coklat siapa?"

"_Hwokwat aghu_." Dengan ketus Gumi menjawab dengan mulut penuh coklat.

"Ma-mau!" Dengan sigap Gumiya langsung menggigit sisi lain coklat yang ada di mulut Gumi, membuat bibir mereka bersentuhan sedikit. Wajah Gumi memerah, dan dengan segera gadis itu mendorong wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

"A-apa kau?! Ka-kau bilang kau nggak ma-mau coklat tadi!" Terbata, Gumi menyentuh bibirnya gugup. Membuat Gumiya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku nggak mau coklat dari siapapun..." Gumiya menggantung kalimatnya dengan santai, dan menarik napas kembali. "...Kecuali kalau Gumi-_chan_ yang memberiku coklat."

Wajah Gumi bersemu merah. '_Itu tadi... Pernyataan cinta secara tidak langsung kan...?_' Gadis itu mengambil coklat yang tersisa dan menyodorkannya kepada Gumiya. "Kau... Mau?" Tanyanya pelan.

Gumiya menggeleng. "Nggak ah."

"Ta-tadi kau bilang kau mau–"

"Huh, Gumi-_chan_ nggak asik nih. Nggak peka." Cibir Gumiya, mencubit pipi Gumi. "A-aw, sakit! Kau tuh yang nggak peka, _baka_!"

Gumi menggigit ujung coklat itu lalu mengarahkannya ke arah Gumiya. "_Hih. Hau mhawu han_?"

Gumiya tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja, aku senang bisa memakan coklat buatan Gumi-_chan_."

* * *

**a/n : INI APAAAA- *tendang meja* Oh, ini fic **_**valentine**_** yang super duper terlambat. Tapi ah –sudahlah, yang penting saya post.**

**Seperti biasa, **_**ending**_**nya pasti begini, aneh dan gajelas orz;;;**

**Mind to review?**

* * *

"AAAHHHH LEN LIHAT ITU –MEREKA CIUMAN AHHH–" Rin menjerit tertahan sambil menarik lengan baju Len, mereka berdua sekarang tengah berada di balik pintu atap sekolah, membuntuti dua hijau itu.

"Ri-Rin, sudahlah. Nanti kita ketahuan. Kau bisa ditendang oleh Gumi kalau ketahuan." Bisik Len, lalu menarik tangan Rin menjauh dari sana.

"Lebih baik biarkan mereka berdua."


End file.
